Hackers 12
by Wolfhunter
Summary: A new fushion between Ranma 1/2 and the good old movie Hackers...


Prologue  
Computers, for the past few years, have become one of the most used tools man has created. Some use it to keep track, what otherwise would be, miles of paper work within' a few kilobytes of memory. Some even use it to conduct business across the country. Others use it for sheer entertainment as the surf the net for pictures, movies, games, and various other things you may find.   
But like everything else, there are the more para-legal uses for computers, as well as people who know how to do so. These pirates or hackers take their free time to have some fun by causing havoc to other people. Some even making viruses to crash other systems, or take a peek at someone elses hard drive. Then there are those bold enough to cause something big. Something that would effect many people at the same time, making a name, whether good or bad, for themselves.  
  
1990 maybe, doesn't really matter...  
  
"Breaking news! It appears that after a month long search, the hacker, who created a virus which crashed many of the computers in downtown Tokyo, as well as drop the national stock market 7 points, had been arrested. Reports indicate that the hacker was an eight year old boy from the Juban Ward. The court date is, as of yet, unanounced. The identity of the 'Chaos Lord' had not been disclosed, at the families request. It..." the sound was cut off as Soun turned off the TV, already knowing that listening the rest would be a waste.  
"Saotome, Saotome, Saotome... What will we do about that son of yours?" the Tendo whispered to himself as he drank the tea. At this rate, they'll never manage to unite the two schools, especially if his son manages to get himself thrown in jail.  
  
Of course, it came as a surprise when the sentence given a week later was so light. Just a very large fine and probation which said that the Saotome child may never touch a computer connected to a phone line until he reached his eighteenth birthday. Not that the Saotome child would ever get a chance...  
  
No sooner then the Saotome family reached home, Genma announced his decision to take Ranma on a ten year training trip. Nodoka, at first, was against the whole idea. She didn't want to be seperated from her child, especially after this since her husband has always been known to be a trouble maker. After hours of arguing, and beatings Genma recieved by various blunt objects, he managed to convince his wife to let them go, reasoning that he could teach his son discipline and restraint not to mention keep Ranma out of trouble.  
  
After a night of...I don't think you want to know. Well anyway, the next day, the child prodegy and his glutton of a father headed off on thier journey...  
  
  
Ten years later...  
  
Nabiki had always prided herself in her knowledge that very few people could match up to her hacking skills. There wasn't a computer for miles that she couldn't hack into, not that she did since she had better things to do the rummage around various porn that people seem to keep on their hard drives. There were also even fewer who could match up against her in a one on one hacking match. Well, maybe the well known 'Chaos Lord' who had seem to dissapear off the scene after getting caught after crashing those computers just over a decade previous, but doubtful in her mind.  
  
"Nabiki!" she heard her father yell as she lazily read the latest in the hacking mags she had been collecting from the underground. Not that the 'Ice Queen' would ever need to learn anything from those two-bit mags giving tips on the lates techniques, most of which she already figured out herself.  
'Now what does he want? Better not be another one of his stupid scemes.' She thought as she got up and absently tossed the magazine into her conveiniently hidden trash can and walked to her computer to check her e-mail before going down to see what her overly emotional father wanted.  
That was when she noticed someone had hacked into her system. She blankly stared at the screen trying to figure out who would be stupid enough to hack into her system. Sitting in her chair, she started tapping away, activating algorithms that she had memorized to kick off the unwanted intruder. Normally she would make sure to cause hell to the person invading her space, but she needed get done now so she could find out what her father wanted. After a few minutes she became fustrated at the fact that she hadn't manage to kick off the idiot on the other side, so she went to figure out who he was.  
[Who are you?] she typed in. Wasn't long before her reply poped up.  
[Nobody] obviously he didn't want to be known.  
[You must be somebody in order to get on here.] getting slightly annouyed. There was a pause.  
[King] 'You've got to be kidding me' she thought, 'No imagination.'  
[Well buddy, you're invading my turf. Better get off before I do something you'll regret.] Prepared another program. That's when the big blue screen of death appeared.  
[Flagrant Error]  
[The system is down. I don't know what you did, moron, but you really screwed up.] the screen all but yelled, figurativly speaking.  
"Damn it!!" she screamed before forcefully shutting down her computer. 'Who ever did this is going to regret it.'  
  
"What's wrong sis?" that was Akane.  
"Nothing." the middle Tendo began before getting up. "Now let's see what father wanted." she added, already coming up with ways to find and get back at this new hacker.  
  
Elsewhere, the said person just shut down the computer he had been using.  
'Wow. It's great to do that again.' Ranma, a.k.a 'King', thought as he stretched and got up. Genma wanted him to go to visit the Tendo's in a little over a half hour from now, already too excited for his own good.  
"So why are we going over to the Tendo home?" he asked, not really caring. His idiot of a father had done many things over the past ten years. Mostly petty theft, but everyonce and awhile, assault from his more less successful attempts at theivery, all just to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
"Just to visit an old friend." Genma replied confidently, thinking that it would be better to tell him about the arranged marriage once he met the girls.  
"This isn't one of your stupid scams is it pop?" The dangerous glint almost made Genma flinch. He knew he should never had brought his son to New York. He lost Ranma for almost a month with these strange teens. He still wasn't sure where Ranma was, but did find him near a large crowd near Grand Central. He still wondered what that man was yelling out. Some thing like "Hackers of the world unite!" or something like that, not that he knew enough English to really understand what that meant, but it meant something those kids being dragged off by the men in black suits.  
"Nope." Genma said simply, after all, he couldn't break into histarics when no one is around to support his argument.  
"Fine. I'll go, but I have other things to do." he finished then headed out.  
Grumbling about disrespectful sons, and various things that had gone wrong in his life, he walked out. Hopefully walking toward his retirement in luxury...  
  
Hackers 1/2  
By Wolfhunter  
  
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers here, not that I had any money they could sue for anyway. 


End file.
